


I can't get no

by PoisonJack



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, General au, I just wanted to focus on our sad sniper dad putting the ones he loves before himself, Mutual Pining, SUPER cliche tropes for fun, Self-Indulgent, deacon gets punched, kind of... tags are hard... this is just indulgent, lots of misunderstanding lol, mac 'saves the day', no love triangles. just cliches for fun, no one is the bad guy in this fic its just a fun indulgent time, not too serious at all hahaha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 11:12:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Nora thinks she's been using MacCready for sex he doesn't want, MacCready sees Deacon 'taking advantage' of Nora, he punches Deacon who's actually pretty cool about the whole thing, and Nora and Mac have a feels talk of misunderstandings and soooo much fluff at the end hahaJust an excuse for some silly indulgent tropes, jealously cliches, 'hero' moments, and for MacCready to finally punch Deacon in the face AHAHA





	I can't get no

**Author's Note:**

> LOL idk I was half stoned/half drunk when I wrote this (hence the _SUPER indulgent, cliche af_ bullshit haha) but it was fun to write anyways and just an indulgent, stupid-trope read :) Nothing to take too seriously but should be fun enough :)

In his defense, MacCready hadn't known Nora was fucking anyone else. 

Not that it was any of his business just because _they_ were fucking… not often, but enough to leave him hoping for more even as she flirted with others. Hell, he counted his lucky stars every time she took _him_ to bed. Nora flirted with _everyone_ , but she wasn't _fucking_ anyone else was the thing...

Or at least, as far as MacCready knew.

Deacon _was_ kind of an asshole already, to be fair. His numerous lies alone meant MacCready didn't trust him, and even Nora admitted to not having a very good read on the guy. They'd only known him about a month now, though Nora suspected he'd been watching them for much longer than that. 

It was obvious to the sniper that Deacon was desperate for her skills to be put to use for his organization, but Nora needed to find her kid. Even if she _had_ hired MacCready on originally, his loyalty went far deeper than something as simple as a paycheck. After helping him get Duncan’s cure, not to mention taking out the freaking _Gunners_ , she had his loyalty and support to the very end. She was everything he admired in a person, and even at the cost of his own feelings, he wanted to help her reach her every goal.

Deacon was a smooth-talker, in ways that might have made Mac jealous if he was a younger man, and he’d seen the way the spy could manipulate a situation to get his way. That meant that every nicety or small favor the spy did was circumspect for ulterior motives. 

To MacCready, nothing mattered more than getting Nora’s son back. It would be the _one_ thing he could help to do to pay her back for everything she’d done for him. So anything that distracted from that task-- like trying to recruit the boss into a war she didn’t need- wasn’t taken kindly by the sniper. And to his credit, Nora was much of the same opinion. They might play nice with Deacon, but Nora wasn’t quick to jump into bed with the Railroad, so to speak. 

So in MacCready’s defense, when he'd been on patrol about the perimeter of Sanctuary that night, and had found Nora _pinned_ under _Deacon’s_ strength-- of _all_ people she'd willingly be pinned by- he'd _thought_ the spy was taking advantage of her.

Both Nora’s hands were pinned above and in front of her on the outside wall of an old house she was pressed against. Deacon was at her back boxing her in, one hand holding both of hers up above her head, the other somewhere on her middle as she squeezed her eyes together. Deacon whispered something where he had his face in her neck, and the only word that came to MacCready on the gentle night breeze was a breathy “Nooo”, followed by the other man pressing harder against her and moving his hand to her pants.

It made the young merc see red.

MacCready knew he was smaller than Deacon, but that hardly factored into his decision to teach the spy a lesson. He pulled the other man off Nora-- Deacon’s startled expression surprising the sniper- his fist colliding with his jaw before Deacon could even realize what was happening.

The spy was reeling and swearing at the sucker punch, and Nora quickly faced Mac, eyes wide and hands on _his_ shoulders as she tried to hold him back from inflicting further damage on Deacon. 

MacCready uncurled his fists as his eyes met Nora’s. He frowned and held her slightly at a distance to look her over for injury, letting go as she pressed closer and was telling him not to hurt Deacon. 

“MacCready _wait_ -!”

Deacon himself was swearing up and down as Nora shot uncertain looks between the two, holding Mac back as he was clearly itching for a fistfight. Deacon was holding his chin and over-dramatically whimpering while MacCready’s hands kept going to fists.

“The hell you think you’re doing, Deacon?!” MacCready shot over Nora’s shoulder as she still held him back.

“...It's called copping a feel,” Deacon muttered and hissed. He spit out blood from biting his lip, and leveled what was probably an impressive glare behind those stupid sunglasses he wore at night. “Fucking _hell_ I should kick your scrawny ass for that,” Deacon swore as he still rubbed at his chin.

That didn’t help to cool off the merc.

“MacCready _please_ ,” Nora’s voice pleaded, a bit less urgent and just a tad softer. “It’s okay, alright? _Calm down.”_

Mac removed his attention from trying to keep an eye on Deacon, and shot her a confused glare. “What part of him forcing you against a wall is _okay?_ ”

“I wasn't _forcing_ her, jackass,” Deacon said scornfully, shooting the pair of them a look. “...I _told_ you he's the jealous type.”

Mac’s eyes swiveled back to Nora’s suddenly red, red face even as she avoided his eyes. It horribly clicked inside the merc’s head even as her voice confirmed it, realizing he had things all wrong.

“Um… it was kind of… foreplay I guess…” Nora admitted with soft embarrassment, pressing closer to the sniper as some of the fight went out of him. “Just messing around… Nothing I didn't want, I promise.”

“Fore-- _shit_ , I--” he swore, not even bothering to catch himself as he shot another look at Deacon. The older man was shooting him annoyed looks now, but that was about it. No immediate retribution was forthcoming. Mac’s eyes focused back on Nora. “Are you serious right now?”

Nora gave the merc a sheepish look, lowering her voice in embarrassment. “He's a lot of things, yeah, but he's not _that_.”

“ _Thanks,_ ” came the loud, sarcastic reply from the man in question. “...this is gonna leave a _really_ noticeable bruise, you know…”

“So shove a stimpack in it,” Nora threw back dismissively over her shoulder, annoyed with Deacon, and herself, too. That got a grumble out of the spy who wandered off back towards the center of town, leaving the two of them alone in the darkness of the evening.

Nora smiled down at Mac’s chest, speaking after a few moments of silence. “Thanks for um, defending my honor anyways,” she somewhat awkwardly laughed, refusing to meet Mac’s eyes. “I know how it looked but… He, uh, he didn’t do anything wrong… Really.”

Mac sighed, feeling embarrassed and awkward and more than a little hurt himself for what he’d apparently interrupted. And he owed Deacon an apology, he guessed. That prickled at him, definitely. “I didn’t know you and him were… _a thing…_ ”

“We’re _not_ ,” she said quickly, face still hot, and hating herself for putting them all in this position. “I just needed-- I--” She stopped, tone changing to one of self-frustration. “ _Fuck_ , I’m sorry for what I’ve been putting you through.”

That confused the sniper. “What?”

Nora brushed down MacCready’s shoulders a bit awkwardly, wanting to touch more, but not wanting to push herself on him. She was embarrassed of herself more than anything; deeply ashamed. “I’m sorry, MacCready...” She willed herself to do what was right-- to apologize for using him all those times when she knew he didn't want her. She couldn’t meet his eyes as she confessed. “I’ve just-- I took advantage of you so many times already, and I just-- Heh, it’s been a while and I just really wanted you--” She stopped, as if trying to gather her guilty thoughts, even though they mortified her coupled with her actions. “Deacon was-- I know he’s sketchy-- and this doesn’t change that- but I didn’t want to force myself on _you_ again and he was just _there_ and one thing lead to another so--

“ _Wait_ boss-- Wait,” MacCready said quickly, shocked for a second as the words processed between his ears and he was left gaping at her.

She couldn’t stop herself now that she’d started. She needed to get it out-- confess what she _knew_ she’d been doing, get it out in the open, maybe salvage their friendship and actually define what had been happening between them, physically or otherwise. “I didn't _want_ you to think you owed me anything, you know? You’re funny about that… but I couldn't stop myself from- _well,_ taking advantage of the situation." Her heart sank as she heard her own words, thinking how gross her behavior had been in using him. "I've known how you feel like you need to repay me, and just-- I've been using that to-- to-" She had to swallow, becoming disgusted with herself. "It’s cheap, I know it is. It’s such a cheap thing to do to you. And just… I know you aren’t actually interested, but--”

“Nora, _Christ_ wait a minute-- just stop,” Mac said quickly, giving her shoulders a squeeze and waiting for her eyes to dart to his. He wondered where the hell this was coming from. Yeah, he liked to repay his debts, but is _that_ what she’d thought was going on? He was screwing her out of a sense of duty? 

The reality of the situation couldn't be further from the truth. “You've _never_ taken advantage of me, okay? Look, I wouldn’t sleep with you just to keep a contract, alright? Or even to like… pay you back somehow. I… I've been really happy every single time you've let someone like _me_ touch _you_ ,” he admitted with some embarrassment, and sighed. “I’m glad he wasn’t actually hurting you… But, I mean… I feel like kind of an ass if you didn’t know I wanted you back all this time.”

That shocked her still. She blinked a few moments, fingers curling. “But I-- You always call me boss, and you don’t kiss me unless _I_ start it, let alone-” She paused in bewildered confusion. “...You never-- _I've_ been coming on to _you_ this whole time, not... not the other way around,” she stated, certain she’d been coercing him into a situation he wasn’t keen on, and fairly positive he’d never initiated sex with her out of a lack of interest. It made her feel even scummier when she realized just how awful what she’d been doing was. “I’m _so_ sorry, MacCready.”

“No, I uh, let me--” Mac’s face turned red with embarrassment. “I’m uh… This is so dumb, I can answer to some of that at least…” he said uncomfortably, but prickling with anticipation to finally be able to tell her how he felt. Certainly never better a time to broach it. “Well, you know… people now… I don’t have nice teeth like yours,” he admitted hotly, thinking just how pretty he found her smile. “I just… I’m embarrassed by it. Don’t wanna turn you off of me or anything... But I’d kiss you all day if given the chance...”

“ _Bobby,_ ” Nora said softly, tone one of relief and also sudden realization. "Really?" 

"Got that right, beautiful."

The odd sense of relief that went through her almost made her sick as he smiled sweetly at her. This was _not_ the turn she thought this conversation might take. And she was so goddamn overjoyed as it was becoming apparent with the warm look in his eyes that they had some _very_ crossed lines between them. She carefully touched his cheeks with both hands, and he leaned into one, placing his hand over it encouragingly. It made her heart pick up speed. 

"That... that's _really_ it?" she asked as her thumbs brushed just shy of his lips.

He rolled his eyes a bit self-consciously. "I know it's dumb, but yeah.... Be a _little_ fair, you've got a gorgeous smile."

She laughed at that, shaking her head as her eyes became teary. “A few crooked teeth isn’t the end of the world, babydoll. I love your smile. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise.”

“Yeah, well, it’s still… it’s something I’m a little embarrassed about,” he admitted, a lot more cool than he felt. He met her eyes with his own, trying to really get across just how _taking_ advantage of him she was. “It was never _you,_ Nora. And I mean, you’re still the boss, _boss_ ,” he said with a slightly subdued smirk. “Just trying to be respectful is all that is. I promise. But I’m not calling you _General,_ even if Preston gave you a cool hat.”

She huffed a little laugh, bringing her hands down from his cheeks to wipe at her eyes. One he took up in his own hand. The other, she had replaced on his chest, feeling the beat of his heart. “I thought you didn’t _want_ me,” she said guiltily, knowing she’d been operating under that assumption every time she got him into bed with her. She felt like scum, like she was manipulating him, but she’d wanted him too badly to deny herself. She'd been weak and used him, and it _still_ shamed her to realize the kind of person she could truly be. “Sex is one thing when your only option is your traveling partner and it's been a long road, but--”

MacCready shook his head and squeezed her hand. “I told you, I feel lucky to have you every single time you let me," he affirmed, still a little dazed that she felt enough for him that they were even _having_ this conversation. "...Truth is, I know how much better you are than me, Nora,” he admitted as she frowned. “ _And_ you need to focus on getting your kid back right now, not on what _I_ or anyone else wants. I understand that,” he said confidently, nodding. “I, uh, I’d hate myself if I got in the way of getting him back. Especially after what you did for Duncan.” He sighed, feeling suddenly very weary of holding it all in. “Look, I care about you, Nora. A lot. A whole lot. You could have anyone and I--”

“... _Bobby...”_

“No, just, let me say this,” he pressed as he squeezed her hand again, his cheeks going a bit pink at his nickname on her lips. “I just didn’t want to interfere with your goals too much, but Nora-” he laughed a little awkwardly, “if you’d let me show you, I _think_ I’m a better, _safer_ choice than Deacon, if you'll have me,” he gently teased, bringing her hand up to kiss her knuckles.

Nora shook her head and laughed. She had tears streaming down her face, and Mac’s arms went fully around her, pulling her close and putting his cheek against her temple, wondering how the hell long they’d been dancing around each other feeling the way they did. He'd only been suffering blue balls now and then, but somehow Nora had convinced herself she was _manipulating_ him every time he was lucky enough to get into her bed. 

It only made the sniper hug her that much harder.

“...If he hits you back, we’re not joining their club,” Nora laughed through tears as she hugged Mac’s neck, shaking a bit as everything really settled in. MacCready could feel the wet warmth on his skin, and pressed a kiss to her cheek.

“That’s fine by me,” Mac chuckled, giving her a squeeze. “Though maybe I have it coming, now.”

She pulled back to look at him with uncertainty, voice lacking confidence. “I just… you really don't-- You _want_ me, then? For reals?”

He couldn’t help the slightly-hysterical chuckle that escaped him. “... _Do I want you_ … I’ve wanted you the _entire_ time. I care about you a lot, Nora,” he said with a genuine smile. “Hell, boss, you could have _anyone_. I _know_ there's better choices out there. I didn’t think to hope I had a serious chance…” He wrapped her up again close in his arms, hugging tightly. “Heh, like you said, sex is one thing, but…Well, I’m sorry I didn’t say anything sooner. I’ve been trying not to get in the way of things. Didn’t wanna distract you.”

“Bobby, you’re _never_ in the way,” she promised, heart pounding in her chest as she was still having trouble believing this turn of events. “I just… I see the way people look at you, too, you know? Thought for sure you had better options than some stupid, thawed vaultsicle.”

That flabbergasted the sniper. “ _Wait,_ what now?”

“Come on,” she said softly, her hand kneading his shoulder through threadbare material. “I've seen the way you look at Cait. Among others.”

The merc snorted. Yeah, he enjoyed looking at Cait. But the brawler wasn't interested in fucking him, and he wasn’t interested in anyone that wasn't Nora. “I look, yeah, but I don't touch. Not when _you’re_ on the table.”

She laughed at that, harder than was warranted until she clued him in, “That boardroom at Hallucigen...?”

Oh yeah. He actually _had_ had her on a table at one point. Bent over it after they’d cleared the building, and they’d laughed at how far it had moved across the floor with their exertions. That had been… geez, probably after a week’s worth of tension watching her ass on the road, coupled with adrenaline from battle. “Oh yeah. That was a really good day.”

She wiped her eyes with a smile and hugged herself close to him again. “I’m sorry. I didn’t think you-- I just didn’t think.”

“Common problem,” he muttered, his chest feeling so full it might burst. “Just so we’re totally on the same page here, no misunderstandings,” he began, a little more confident with what he thought they both wanted, “I haven’t felt this way about anyone in a really, really long time, Nora.”

She looked at him as she felt her heart clench in her chest, and brought her lips to his. Those words made her so, so happy in ways she didn't think she was capable of anymore. He kissed her back with feeling, and then returned the renewed hug she wrapped around him. “We’ve wasted a lot of time,” she murmured, enjoying having him close, and indulging in a line of thought that suggested she could have this _all the time now_. He wanted her? She could kiss and hug and make love to him _and he felt the same?_ She wondered if it was possible to die from happiness, though given how her world had changed, she wouldn't put it past possibility. “I don’t want anyone else, Bobby. I… I…”

He kissed her again as her words broke off to more tears, and then gave her a really nice hug, one he put his whole body into as he held her close and pressed chaste kisses to her skin. 

“We just-- This is okay? Really?” she asked as she pressed her face into his neck, relishing in his closeness; the way his arms held her.

“Heck yeah it is.” He cuddled her close, wishing he’d told her how he felt sooner. This was nice, though. They’d hugged before, but this felt different. No worries of crossing a line, maybe. On that note… “Guess I do owe Deacon an apology for hitting him... We wouldn't be in this mess if I'd just said something.”

She snorted with relieved humor, shaking her head at his taking responsibility for things. “He’ll live, and it can wait,” Nora said, pulling back to look at the warm smile on MacCready’s face. It made her belly drop and her heart pound, and she wondered how she’d been so blind to the way he looked at her. Then again, she’d thought she was pushing herself on him, so maybe she had been looking for the wrong signs on purpose.

Nora was pretty positive that _she_ owed Deacon an apology, too. He wasn’t that bad if not for being slightly obnoxious, and the only wrong he’d done tonight was offer to scratch the itch that had been driving her _nuts_ the past few weeks. Hell, if the guy _was_ as good a spy as he claimed, then he was probably just trying to seduce her into joining the railroad. And her sexual frustration had taken the bait, hook, line, and sinker.

Yeah, she needed to apologize for _actually_ using him, too. 

Nora stood back to take both of Mac’s hands in her own. His thumbs brushed against her palms, and she smiled as she looked down at their hands. “Do you wanna… go somewhere and talk?”

“Just talk?” he teased with a smile.

“Well, half and half.” She kissed his cheek, and followed up with his lips before giving his hands a squeeze. He squeezed them right back. “Thanks for looking out for me. Like, overall, I mean.”

“Point and shoot was the deal, right?”

“I think we’re far past the original deal, Bobby.”

That made him chuckle. “For that much, I’m grateful.” She chuckled and he kissed her again, and she let go of one of his hands to pull him by the other in the direction of her old house. 

\--

Deacon watched as the pair went inside the aging house that used to be Nora’s, cradling his bruised chin in his hand and deciding he probably didn't need to hold off on stimming it any longer. Motivation by guilt wouldn't work tomorrow, and he was pretty sure the seduction routine was off the table completely if the way MacCready was following Nora and smiling was any indicator. 

That was okay though, and hadn't been a complete surprise. 

A smile that made him wince pulled at his face. This could actually all work to his advantage. If he framed it as him being _personally_ responsible for them getting together-- as it had been _clear_ to the spy for months that they'd each come down with a case of feelings- then _yeah._

All he'd need is for her to give the Railroad a single chance in return for the gratitude he'd try to milk in making them confess feelings for each other. He was confident that she’d join up if she just gave them that chance. 

Deacon grinned to himself, deciding that maybe his bruised chin could still come into play the next day, and hoped the pair had a very satisfying night working things out indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> And then deacon goes all dramatic and STILL guilts them into giving the railroad a chance because _mac hit him ouch oh his poor face_ and nora joins and they beat the crap out of the institute and happy endings abounds the end xD AHAHAHA
> 
> [my fallout tumblr](http://CommonwealthBankofMacCready.tumblr.com/) | [my fic archive masterlist](https://commonwealthbankofmaccready.tumblr.com/post/172184061939/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive)  
> ( Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
